Multiple disc clutches consist generally of a clutch pot, a clutch hub and multiple disc assemblies, in each case one multiple disc assembly being connected in a positively locking manner to the clutch hub and one multiple disc assembly being connected in a positively locking manner to the clutch pot. When the multiple disc assemblies are pressed against one another, a transmission of force takes place from the clutch pot via the multiple disc assemblies to the clutch hub. In order to make switching of the multiple disc clutch possible in order to produce or to disconnect the non-positive connection, there has to be a radial play in the positively locking fit in the positively locking connections of the multiple disc assemblies to their connected components (clutch pot to the one multiple disc assembly and clutch hub to the other multiple disc assembly). This play produces alternating contact of the components which are connected in a positively locking manner, which can lead to, in particular, knocking noise between the flanks of the positively locking connections. The clutch pot, above all, emits frequency components as a result of this transient excitation, which frequency components are directly dependent on the natural modes, natural frequencies and the modal damping of the said natural modes, and correlate with the structure-borne sound components which are produced.
It is an object of the present disclosure to avoid or to reduce undesired clutch noise, and preferably to modify or to tune it to form preferred and/or defined functional/operating noise.